Holiday One-shots
by CuriousElfQueen
Summary: Holiday drabbles and one-shots from prompts given to me on tumblr as holiday gifts! A different pairing each chapter, which is a complete one-shot on it's own. Marked as incomplete until all are uploaded (although you can begin reading without being left hanging!)
1. New Christmas Traditions-Harry&Hermione

For Ash-Castle

Characters/ship: Harry & Hermione  
Item: Santa Hat  
Line: "I thought it was a good idea…"

* * *

The wind and rain battled to keep the front door of Grimmauld Place open while Hermione pushed all her weight against the heavy door to shut herself inside. A slew of shopping bags were at her feet, having dropped them as soon as she was inside. One hand braced against the wall, the other against the door, she raised one leg to push her golosh against the door and with one final heave, it was closed. Mumbling to herself, she levitated her bags and sent them up to her room. "Stupid house… Harry doesn't believe me but I know you're against me. Just wait and see if I don't convince him to replace every single last nail in this sodding place if I have to…" She'd need to wrap the few gifts she purchased before giving up hope for the day but first she was going to have a glorious soak in her gorgeous clawfoot tub. Their bathrooms were the first thing to be renovated, and she couldn't have been happier about that decision right now.

She pulled off her coat and boots in the hallway, then padded down the hall thinking perhaps she'd stop for a cup of tea before heading upstairs as she dried her hair just enough to stop the dripping. As she got closer to what they were now calling the living room, she heard what sounded like Celestina Warbeck's Christmas album warbling out of the room.

Distracted from her plans and confused, Hermione turned into the room to see Harry Potter standing at a massive Christmas tree that had been shoved into a corner of the room, tinsel clinging to his jumper in odd places, hanging ornaments while dancing about, wiggling his behind in a way she was sure he never would had he known she was standing there.

Hermione glanced about the room to see decorations spilled about everywhere: garland across the couch, ornaments on almost every table, snow globes, and what looked like spontaneous tests of some kind of permasnow charm. There were pine needles clumped in odd spots across the floor as well. _He must have tried it in different places before he settled on that corner,_ she thought, her eyes landing back on the absolutely massive tree. The top was brushing the tall ceiling and looked as if some may have come off to fit. The circumference of the tree was so wide that the branches were taking up a significant portion of the corner. There was no way they would be able to fit presents under the tree, he obviously had not attempted to fit a tree skirt below – she could magic one into place – and some of the branches extended precariously close to the fireplace.

"Harry, what's going on?" she shouted above the holiday music.

Harry stopped, his arm half raised, about to put up another ornament on the tree and turned around to look at Hermione standing in the doorway. A grin lit up his face as he pushed up his glasses and exclaimed, "Christmas!"

"Yes, Harry… I know it's Christmas," Hermione said as she slowly entered the room, setting her wand down on her way to the brightly-lit tree. As she walked closer, the enormity of the tree became more evident. _There's no way even Harry can reach the top of it! I wonder if he went out and chopped it down himself…_ Her gaze broke away from the tree, onto Harry who was walking over to the record player to turn down the volume.

"It's nearly Christmas, and we didn't have any decorations up," Harry said as he walked over to stand at her side, both gazing at the glittering tree. Looking down at Hermione, his cheery grin still in place, cheeks bright from his exertion while wearing a heavy Weasley Christmas jumper in a room warm from the roaring fire, his eyes turned just a touch more thoughtful as he added "Thought we'd bring in a little holiday cheer what with us all being… Well, you know how it's been…" He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the wooden unicorn ornament still in his hand. Harry cleared his throat, "Just wanted something to be back to normal. Y'know? Or a new normal, anyway… Maybe a new tradition." He brought his eyes back up to meet Hermione's and added "I thought it was a good idea…"

Hermione stared back at her best friend. This man who had busied himself so much in the last few months that she didn't get to see him nearly as much as she'd like to. True, they shared space in the library while she read and he studied for the Auror program but it had been a long while since she had seen this particular spark of life within her oldest and truest friend. She realized Harry was doing this for himself as much as for her, and he was right. They both needed this. A new normal, for themselves.

Smiling with just the slightest hint of mischief in her eyes, Hermione turned and snatched something off the table and spun back around to face Harry. "I think it's an excellent idea," she pronounced as she stepped onto her tiptoes and pulled a Santa hat over Harry's head. Laughing, Harry caught her in his arms and pulled her in tightly. If his strong arms were crushing her just the tiniest bit, she wasn't going to say anything. If the fuzz from the hat was tickling her nose as it fell into her face when Harry bent his head down to bury his nose in her curls and take a steadying breath, well she wouldn't say anything about that either except to squeeze back tighter.

He loosened his grip, and looked down at her once again. "C'mon, help me finish decorating. There's plenty more to do." Handing her the unicorn ornament and stepping away, Harry watched Hermione turn and put it on a small side table half hidden amongst the branches.

"We should set some aside for Teddy to put on when he comes over tomorrow."


	2. Baking Cookies the Muggle Way-Marauders

For mischiefpuff

Inspired by The Debt of Time by ShayaLonnie

Originally posted on tumblr, written as a holiday gift 3

Prompt: James trying to make cookies the muggle way while Sirius laughs at him.

A/N: This prompt was so much fun! I giggled right away and it was so easy to write! Now, in addition to being amused by the prompt, my muse also insisted that this take place in the "Debt of Time" universe by shayalonnie. *squeal* Because we just can't get enough of it. Shaya said it was alright, so here it is! I hope that's alright.

If this were to fit into DoT, this would be between chapters 88 & 89 - or at least it was in the original version of the story. Should still be the same... However, I wrote it so that it will still make sense if you haven't read DoT yet. (Which, you should. Siriusly. It's fan-fucking-tastic.)

* * *

Sirius stomped up the stairs to their flat above an empty shop in Diagon Alley. He was royally ticked off and all the people jostling into him with shopping bags and squawking delivery owls in the Ally had given him a headache. All he wanted was to get home to his Firewhisky-eyed girl and–

Sirius froze at the top of the stairs, his hand on the doorknob. There was a ruckus coming from inside; shouting and what sounded like metal clanging together… Knowing it couldn't be anyone unwanted inside due to the layers and layers of wards they had put around the building, Sirius still remained alert. He wasn't about to walk into whatever domestic dispute was going on unprepared – no matter who it was between.

Silently, Sirius turned the doorknob and pushed it open only slightly. Immediately he was assaulted with the sweet smells of sugar and butter, as well as the distinctive scent of something burning. They never cooked and this didn't have the scent of a cauldron fire. Now worried about a destructive fire burning down their flat and everyone in it, Sirius burst through the door, wand raised, Aguamente and freezing charms on the tip of his tongue when the sight that greeted him in their kitchen stopped him in his tracks.

Their tiny kitchen looked even smaller with James Potter standing in the middle of it wearing a ruffle covered apron, ingredients strewn all over the counters and table, half of them spilt onto the floor. On the corner of the nearest counter was a bowl of chocolate chips, next to which was a very relaxed Moony leaning on his elbows, lazily picking out chocolate chips and popping them in his mouth.

James was hunched over the opposite counter reading a book and mumbling to himself. Hair standing up in all directions and… There seemed to be something stuck in it. The same something that seemed to be splattered against the cabinets…

" 'lo Pads," said Remus, not even looking up from the pile of chocolate morsels.

James whipped his head around and as soon as he registered Sirius standing there, wand in hand, though it had now dropped to his side, and shouted "YOU!" James began charging towards Sirius, the later backing up, arms up in surrender.

"Oi! What'd I do? What's going on?!"

"You… Somehow this is your fault. I know it is. You and your girlfriend got it into-"

"Oh, so she's my girlfriend now, eh? I remember a time you weren't so keen on-"

"Come off it James," Remus interrupted from his station at the counter. "Pads has got nothing nothing to do with it and you know it. Don't get pissy at everyone else just because you can't bake cookies the muggle way."

James's head whipped back around to face Remus and Sirius began to piece everything together. The smell of sugar and butter, Remus eating chocolate chips and the burning smell…

Sirius looked again at his best mate's hair and realized what was stuck there was cookie dough. Suddenly Sirius burst out in laughter, doubling over and gripping the chair next to him.

"This is not funny, Pads! It's nothing like potions, the measurements are the most ridiculous thing Muggles have ever invented, we had to go all over Muggle London to even find what we needed and nothing works like it's supposed to!"

Wheezing, Sirius pulled himself up straight and said "It can't be that hard, Prongs." At James' huff, he added "Or if it is, why do it at all? Tilly makes the most amazing cookies. Have her make some. Or magic them yourself," he added with a glance towards Remus who did not seem to be inclined to be involved beyond sampling the ingredients.

"No. They have to be made without magic. Lily insisted that they they taste different - better," said James.

"Bullshit."

"And the girls bet James he couldn't do it anyway," Remus supplied. That opened up a new round of laughter from Sirius and an eye roll from James who crossed his arms.

"I can do it. Your girlfriend," James said as he pointed at Sirius, who returned with an eye roll of his own, "insists that it's not hard. That she knows how and muggle children do it all the time. I can do it."

"Of course she knows how," Sirius sighed. Moving towards the counter with the chocolate, he added "Why don't you get her to help you then?"

"Against the rules of the bet," Remus said, standing up straight and lifting the bowl off the counter to cradle against his chest.

"What are you, the referee of the bet?" Sirius scoffed, put out that he was being denied chocolate as if Moony didn't have a stash of his own right under the sink.

"I was witness. Besides, it's entertaining. Plus snacks," the werewolf replied with a grin, popping a couple more chocolate bits in his mouth.

Sirius surveyed the kitchen again. There were burnt cookies in the sink, egg shells on the usually unused stove and odd appliances lying about. Curiosity overtaking him, he turned back to the sulking James and asked "What do you get for winning the bet?"

James straightened up, arms still crossed against his chest and a smirk slowly growing on his face, a glint in his eye. The two black-haired men stared at each other for two seconds before Sirius was eagerly shucking off his leather jacket and asking "You made the bet with both the girls, right? How can I help?"


	3. Snowed In - HermioneFenrir

This was originally written as a gift on tumblr. The pairing is definitely out of my wheelhouse, so I humbly offer this little one-shot to the fans of this rare pair!

.+*+*+.+*+*+.+*+*+.+*+*+.+*+*+.+*+*+.

Snowed In

.+*+*+.+*+*+.+*+*+.+*+*+.+*+*+.+*+*+.

She opened her eyes to see an unfamiliar roof above her. Unsure of where she was or why, Hermione lay still and assessed the situation as best as she could. Hard surface below her, she trailed her fingers slightly over the cold floor. Stone. She took a deep breath. Good, she was breathing fine and nothing seemed to hurt. Not too badly, anyway. She couldn't hear anything except for the faint ticking of a clock, wind outside and her own heartbeat. Another deep breath gave her smells of pine, wet stone and a faint campfire. Fairly sure she was alone, Hermione slowly sat up to a completely unexpected view.

The last she remembered, they had all fled Hogwarts to the Ministry of Magic. Harry had a vision of Sirius being tortured and they had gone to save him. It had been a trap. They were all fighting in the Department of Mysteries. She had been fighting in the room with all the timeturners. She was knocked down and someone had set off a spell like a tornado. All the timeturners began breaking, she was trapped inside, the sands swirling around her and she had been knocked out. Until she woke up here. Inside this cabin.

Looking about the one-room cottage, Hermione stood and cast a few quick spells to find no one else was there. At least her wand was working. Turning to a window, all she could see was a dense forest filled with evergreens and bare trees, a light cover of snow on the ground. Winter then. A chill running through her, she turned to the hearth and lit a fire. No use freezing when she had no idea how long she would be here. She didn't even know when or where she was. Logically, she should still be in the heart of what would be future London (or past London, she conceded). Timeturners didn't move you physically except through time. However, in the chaos of the destruction, it wouldn't be hard to imagine something else had gone wrong. Without knowing when or where she was, Apparating wasn't an option. The only places likely to exist - like Stonehenge - were too risky for their own reasons.

As she was contemplating her situation, wandering about the cabin, she heard noises coming from outside. Someone was coming in! Stashing her wand up her sleeve and taking as defensive as a position as possible in the open room, Hermione stared at the door as the handle turned and in walked a tall, broad shouldered man.

She gasped slightly, as she assessed him as quickly as possible. He looked no more than 25, though it was hard to tell through the scruff of his beard and long hair pulled back under his cap. He was stomping off mud and snow from his boots that were pulled over his trousers, and he hadn't taken off his leather jacket or scarf. The dark scarff was crossed with vibrant red and thin gold lines – the same pattern she had seen through the cabin.

"And what brings you here, lass?" the man spoke without even looking up from scraping his boots. Hermione's eyes went wide as she stood frozen to the spot. "This isn't the place for young girls who are apt to get lost in the woods." He looked up at her then and gave her a grin just this side of a leer. "You should leave."

Unable to find her voice for a moment, she finally sputtered "I- I can't."

"And why not? A storm's coming," he said stepping into the room. "You don't want to be here." As if to prove his point, the wind picked up at just that moment, howling faintly between the trees outside. The snow that had just barely covered the forest floor could now be seen falling through the window.

Hermione decided that if the man hadn't attacked by now, she had a better chance of trying to win him over and gain help. This was clearly a hunting cabin and was most likely stocked well. Realizing the man was staring at her, she exclaimed "Exactly!" He raised an eyebrow and continued, "A snowstorm is coming. I can't go out in it; I'm not equipped for it, nor do I know where I would go." Playing the helpless little girl should buy her some time, she thought.

"Don't play games with me, witch," he said taking another step closer. The slight edge of teasing in his gruff voice was gone. "Either state your purpose or be off with you."

"What… how…"

"I can smell your magic… It's practically rolling off you waves," he said as he came to tower in front of her. "Besides, even if that weren't true I was watching you for a good while before I came in." He grinned down at her wickedly as Hermione jumped back and pulled her wand from her sleeve.

"Who are you?"

"Perhaps the question you should be asking is 'what', little lass," he growled.

Her breath hitched slightly before reminding herself to remain calm. "Or perhaps both? No matter what you may be, I see a human standing in front of me."

A rough chuckle escaped him as he regarded her with interest for a few moments before taking another step forward.

"Ah, but what I am, is a wolf."

Hermione lowered her wand slightly, and studied his features more closely. She could see scars underneath his beard, and his eyes seemed to have a ring of amber around the cloudy blue. Besides these details, he did not seem to have any of the premature aging like the werewolf she had left back in her own time. She doubted she would have noticed had he not pointed them out.

"You're not afraid?" he asked, taking yet another step closer.

"No more afraid for learning you're a werewolf, no," she said firmly. "Though you're not completely harmless," she added, adjusting her grip on her wand.

"Curious," he said, stepping to the side and circling around her. "And why is that, witch? That you're not afraid, standing in a cabin you don't belong in, with a man you don't know, that's just admitted he's a werewolf."

"I have a friend who's a werewolf," she said, determined to keep her voice firm and in control.

"A friend?! Who's a werewolf?" He didn't hide his surprise as he came back into her sight. "Well isn't that interesting…"

They stood there in silence, staring at each other while the snow came down outside. The wind knocked tree branches together and rattled the shutters. It swept down into the the chimney and disturbed the fire, the flames pushed out from the hearth and sucked back in again. Yet there they stayed, the witch and the wolf. Unmoving as the snow continued to fall, trapping them inside.


	4. Drarry Christmas Decorating

Originally written on tumblr as a gift!

 **Pairing:** Any  
 **Dialogue:** "No, no, no! The garland has to go on before the ornaments! It goes lights, garland, ornaments - every time!"

.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*

"No, no, no! The garland has to go on before the ornaments!" Draco shouted. Harry took a step back as his boyfriend whipped out his wand and with a nearly violent flourish, sent ornaments and tinsel flying off the Christmas tree they had picked out earlier that day.

Frozen with a tiny snitch ornament in one hand and santa hat on his head, Harry watched as Draco said "It goes lights, garland, ornaments - every time!" with just a bit more control in his voice. Despite the forceful manner with which the ornaments had been removed, Draco gently floated them back to the coffee table and looked over at Harry.

Quirking a small smile, Harry stepped over to the coffee table and placed his ornaments down with the others. He moved in front of Draco, who gave a small huff, and slid his hands onto the blonde's hips. "I didn't know," he nearly whispered.

When they had begun dating, Harry quickly learned that Draco had many quirks and certain ways for doing things. As flexible as ever, it was rare that any of them bothered Harry. He simply adjusted and they moved on. Sometimes, though, they came across something that would snag Draco into a mood. They certainly came across things that sent Harry into a tailspin as well but Draco's were different. Harry had learned to wait a tick, let Draco breath, and if they needed to talk about it, they would. But no matter what, it was Harry's job to take care of Draco.

After a moment of Draco starting at a patch of carpet next to Harry's feet, the tall dark haired man gave Draco's hips a squeeze. He looked up at Harry and gave him a little half smile. Draco would never stop smirking at Harry as long as they lived, but the true smiles were what Harry lived for now. His hand reached up to brush some hair from Draco's forehead, and leaned in for a kiss in the same spot.

"Should we start the tree over then?" he asked, not moving his lips from the warmth of Draco's skin. Strong arms wrapped themselves around Harry and squeezed.

Mumbled into his chest, Harry heard "You managed to do the lights properly. I'm not having you redo those and get needles all over the place again." Harry chuckled and had anyone been there to witness, Draco would have firmly denied any accusations of nuzzling into his boyfriend's chest at that moment.

"Do you want to do the garland then, while I set aside some ornaments for Teddy?"

An hour later Harry Potter's Christmas tree looked better than it ever had before. They had a picnic dinner in front of the tree and sat together admiring their work. The lights on the tree slowly twinkled in the otherwise dark room and the fire cracked. This was all Harry needed, and it was all Draco wanted.


	5. Christmas Baking - HermioneCharlie

Originally a gift fic for prairienginere on tumblr

 **Pairing:** Charlie x Hermione  
 **Situation:** Christmas baking

.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*

Hermione was nearly doubled over in laughter in the kitchen of the Burrow. Charlie was standing next to her, telling horrible joke after horrible joke, fitting in as many puns (no matter how awfully crafted) into their conversation as possible. She's groan and roll her eyes while he laughed. The fact that they were both wearing old aprons of Mrs. Weasley's – Charlie's being the most ruffled and covered in lace that they could find – and completely overtaking the kitchen baking cookies just added to the joyful chaos.

The overcrowded space meant that they kept bumping into each other as they reached for bowls and spoons, floating trays of cookies to the oven and tossing dirty utensils in the sink to be washed by the charmed scrubber. Hermione tried very hard to not pay too much attention to the way Charlie's jeans fit him absolutely perfectly, creating some very enjoyable views. She also tried very hard to forget that she knew his shirt hid the strong, toned muscles he had from working with dragons.

Instead, she reminded herself that they were friends, and to enjoy their time together for what it was. Charlie made her laugh like no one else, and she wouldn't risk their easy friendship over something that may not work out. Something not likely to last, even if it did work, she told herself. Written down on paper, Hermione doubted anyone would pair the rugged bachelor and the bushy-haired bookworm together. She spent her time curled up with a book by the fire. He spent most of his time outdoors. Yet here they were, baking Christmas cookies together because Molly had declared herself becoming too old to make more than a few batches, while nearly everyone else home for the holiday was outside playing a pickup game of Quidditch.

As Hermione tempered her giggles, Charlie looked down at her from the corner of his eye. She went back to measuring out ingredients while he began placing rolls of dough onto the baking sheets.

"What were you reading when I came in?" he asked.

Hermione paused, slightly derailed by his thoughtful question. She measured out two more teaspoons of baking powder before setting it down and answering "Treatises on magical creature regulation."

"By who?"

"Well," Hermione sighed as she reached for the vanilla. "I had started with background information. Grogan Stump, obviously," Charlie chuckled and agreed "Obviously," under his breath. "Then there are so many rabbit trails to go down when you're considering the 'Beast' qualification. The arguments between centaurs, merpeople, hags and vampires are almost violent at times! And that's just between themselves. Add in the wizards of the time and it's a wonder regulations exist at all."

"It's taken a lot of mediation and patience over a long time to get to where we are today," Charlie added, earning a scoff from the witch at his side.

"And there's still plenty further to go."

Charlie nodded thoughtfully, but cheerfully said "Agreed, though I decided a long time ago that's not the work for me. Is that something you're looking to go into then?"

Hermione cringed slightly and turned to check the oven to hide her discomfort. She had gone back to Hogwarts, finished her classes and graduated, gotten top NEWTs, several offers for jobs she didn't even apply for yet two years after the war was over, the brains of the Golden Trio was still unemployed.

"I'm not sure," she said to buy some time. She didn't want to give Charlie the same excuses she did to everyone else. Their friendship dictated better than that. Hermione pulled the hot baking sheets out of the oven and turned back to the kitchen. Grabbing a spatula, she began sliding the cookies onto a cooling rack one by one. "I've considered it," she sighed. "It's the subject I come back to most often. Honestly, it's something I've been interested in since third year." Her hands were steady as she slipped one cookie after another onto the table. Charlie had stopped mixing, and stood staring at her.

Clearing her throat as if pulling herself from her thoughts, she straightened herself up and said in what Charlie called her studious voice, "I've actually been thinking of going to visit Firenze up at Hogwarts to discuss what I've been researching. For some hopefully updated perspective."

"You know, if you're serious about going into this field, I'm happy to help… with anything you need." Hermione looked up at Charlie to see the most reserved grin she had ever seen him wear. "Or even if you're not serious about it," he ran a hand through his hair and Hermione told herself to stay focused on what he was saying. "I've actually got some copies of Newton Scamander's field notes if you'd be interested-"

"Really?!"

Charlie chuckled and picked up his mixing bowl again. "Yeah, you could borrow them if you want." Hermione was completely lost in the thrill of being allowed access to records she knew were highly limited and almost didn't catch what he said next. "Or you could read them while you visited for some field experience of your own." Hermione's jaw dropped just a tiny bit as he added with a smirk "If visiting me isn't reason enough to bring you out to Romania."

Hermione sank down onto a stool and told her body to stop staring up at Charlie Weasley, standing there in a ruffled apron while baking Christmas cookies, but her eyes wouldn't listen.

"Do you really mean that?" she nearly whispered.

He chuckled again before looking at her with his ice blue eyes and firmly stating "I do. You're welcome anytime, _balaur meu mic_."

.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*

First off, apologies to anyone who first came to this chapter when it was only partially uploaded! haha!

Also, special thanks to a friend who helped me make sure the Romanian at the end is correct 3 (They'll never know what it was for...)

Thanks for reading!


	6. Wolfstar Christmas - Part 1

This was written for the incomparable SableUnstable!

(Originally posted on tumblr)

 **Pairing:** WolfStar  
 **Prompt:** MWPP era, pre-slash, some fluffy gift giving, the gift something unexpected? A little bit of smirking, knowing James and Peter, a little bit of awkward, blushing Remus and Sirius - heavy on the Sirius. "It suits you."

 **A/N:** In no way did this stay a one-shot. Buckle in for more chapters!

.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*

The floor of Sirius's room was littered in bits of wrapping paper, sparkly ribbon in half a dozen different colours, string, bows, candy wrappers, and a few pieces of dirty laundry. Sitting in the middle of it all was the raven haired wizard in just socks, trousers and a Christmas sweater. His wand was holding up his hair and spell-o tape was covering his hands, making it a bit difficult to get the last bit of wrapping secured in place. Sirius had been determined to do it all himself, and mostly without magic.

Gripping the top of the wrapped box, Sirius flipped it over and covered the last corner. Leaning back on his free hand, admiring his work, he loosened his grip to let down the box, but there it stayed stuck to his hand. "Ah, fuck me," Sirius murmured. He'd taped the damned thing to himself. He shook his hand, then abruptly stopped, not wanting to damage the gift inside. Slowly, he pried the box off his hand, ripping some of the paper along the way.

"Sorry, Wormtail," he murmured as he grabbed a bow and shoved it on top of the rip.

Jumping up, he put the gift on the desk next to the others and flipped off the new Ramones record Lily had given him for Christmas. Despite knowing they'd see each other during the break, she insisted on exchanging gifts on the train like they always did since it was their last year.

Shuffling over to the window, Sirius looked out over the orchards of Potter Manor. He picked up a cookie off the plate Nonny had left earlier and absently munched on it while watching the snow fall. They probably wouldn't go out flying today like they had planned.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Sirius jumped at the pounding coming from his bedroom door. Who the fuck was that? Wait, what time was it?! Were they here? He wasn't ready!

"Oi! Padfoot!" came James's muffled voice through the door. "Quit wanking! Mum wants to say bye before they're off to their what's-it dinner gala thing!"

Sirius marched over to the door and swung it open, glad to see the sudden movement nearly made James fall over. Sirius's smirk was erased when James chuckled, eyeing what his best friend was wearing and raising his eyebrow as if to say "Was I wrong?" Sirius shoved James back into the hallway, snatched some sweats off the floor and followed him downstairs.

Waiting in the foyer in some of their best dress robes stood Dorea and Charlus Potter. Charlus was wrapping a cloak around his wife as she was talking to their house elf.

"…rooms ready so they can stay if they want. Ah, my boys," Dorea said as she looked up to see the two black-haired young wizards strolling towards her. "Tell Peter and Remus we're sorry we missed them tonight. But we'll see you all in the morning for breakfast," she said as she pulled James into a hug. "Have fun tonight, but don't tear the place down. There's plenty of food, cookies and chocolate," she added with a glance towards Sirius "for everyone."

Sirius felt the faintest bit of heat rising up in his cheeks despite his wishes. The Potters knew everything, of course. He had talked to Dorea about everything before he even told James. Yet despite all the years of conversations, love and affirmation he had as comfort, he had been a bit jittery about this year's Christmas gift exchange ever since they got home.

Charlus swung his arm around Sirius, bringing him into a hug and said quietly "There's more butterbeer than you could ever drink in the kitchen, and have at it son, but there better not be more than one bottle of Firewhisky missing from the cabinet when we get back."

"Yes, sir," Sirius chuckled as he pulled away.

Dorea gave Sirius as tight hug, whispering "I love you." Though none of them talked about it, they had all become slightly more demonstrative with all the trouble that had been brewing up in their world – which for the Potters was saying something.

"I love you too, Mum," Sirius returned as they pulled apart.

The Potters turned to leave, Dorea calling out one more "Have fun! Be safe!" as they walked out the door.

Standing alone in the entry, James shoved his hands in his pockets, turned his head to Sirius and said, "You ever notice how she says to have fun and be safe, but never actually uses the phrase 'be good'?" Sirius looked at James, looked back to the closed door, back at James with a contemplative look and just said "Huh."


	7. Wolfstar Christmas - Part 2

_Standing alone in the entry, James shoved his hands in his pockets and said, "You ever notice how she says to have fun and be safe, but never actually tells us to be good?" Sirius looked at James, looked back to the closed door, back at James and just said "Huh."_

* * *

Somewhere a clock began chiming and Sirius immediately tensed. Shit! What time was it?! They were going to be over soon and–

"You've got half an hour!" James was shouting after him as Sirius rushed up the stairs two at a time. "And you've got glitter on your face!"

Sirius bolted into his room, only to halt just inside the doorway. There, flitting about the room was the Potter's house elf.

"Er, Nonny? What are you doing?"

"Cleaning!" squeaked the little elf, not stopping for a moment.

"Er, I see that, and thanks, but I kinda need my room right now. I need to get ready-"

"Ready, yes, yes. Go clean yourself and Nonny will have Master Black's room ready, yes, yes." When Sirius didn't move, the elf came over and began shoving him back out the door. "Won't have Master Moony thinking Nonny doesn't take care of her wizards, no, no."

"But, Nonny, I-"

"Nonny will clean the room, put the presents downstairs, yes, yes."

"But I need-"

"Master Black's things are in the bathroom, yes, yes." With one final shove, Nonny had Sirius in the bathroom and slammed the door on him.

Knowing it was useless to argue with the stubborn elf – stubbornness embedded deep into the Potter magic, Sirius was sure – he turned on the shower and decided a hot soak was probably a good idea for his nerves anyway.

The Marauders exchanged gifts every year together on Christmas Eve Eve; that was nothing new. This year though, was the first year he and Moony were officially together. As if those extra emotions weren't enough, this year there was a full moon on Christmas night.

When they first found out about Remus's furry little problem, Sirius had found a potions almanac that listed every full moon of the century. This one had always stood out. His only consolation at the time was that it would come while they were still at Hogwarts. He knew they would find a way to be there for their best friend. Shortly thereafter had come their decision to train to become animagi. That was one thing Sirius could always be proud of himself for. He had always been there for Remus, and he always would be.

Turning off the water, Sirius got out of the shower, slightly more relaxed than he was beforehand. He took a deep breath of the lingering eucalyptus steam as he wrapped the towel around his waist, snatched his wand and jewelry from the counter and began walking back to his room.

Faintly, he heard the front door open and Peter singing out, "The fun has arrived!"

Snorting at his friend, Sirius turned into his bedroom and shook his hair out. With his towel, Sirius partially dried his hair and threw it into a bun, using his wand to keep it in place. He claimed it was simply the easiest way to keep his hair back – which it was – but it also had the benefit of gaining a few extra lingering stares from Remus when he did.

He pulled on simple black jeans and a black button-down shirt. Maybe a bit nicer than a night with the boys warranted, but it was Christmas. With his boyfriend. And it wasn't like he was going to wear a tie. In fact, Sirius made sure to leave the first few buttons of the shirt undone.

After giving himself a once-over in the mirror, he finished up quickly, not wanting anyone to come looking for him. Peter was rarely early, so if he was already here, there was a good chance Moony was too. One last deep breath, and Sirius made his way downstairs.


	8. Wolfstar Christmas - Part 3

Remus would never really get used to how large Potter Manor was. He was sure he hadn't seen all of it. He didn't think he'd even seen all of the grounds, despite their many flying excursions and spending the summer moons here. But even though the Manor was what he would describe as sprawling, it was unmistakably warm and inviting. Some rooms carried more charm or elegance, but the back parlor where they always spent the majority of their time was definitively cozy.

The room was really only big enough for the family (the family being the Potters and Marauders combined). Dorea said she never did any formal entertaining in here and Remus suspected that over the years it had come to be a more tasteful version of the Gryffindor common room either by Dorea's intention to comfort the boys or by Charlus's influence. Either way, they always gravitated to the room with the slightly overstuffed furniture decorated in warm colors.

The cozy feeling of the room was enhanced by the lit fireplace and the lights on the large decorated Christmas tree. Remus, James and Peter were playing a three-way game of Exploding Snap on the floor, Remus sitting a little further away, refusing to get any soot on himself. It was Christmas after all, and even if it was early and just with the guys he wanted to look nice.

Leaning forward, with his arm outstretched to play his turn, Remus's attention was drawn to the doorway where a tall, lean figure stood dark. The light from the fireplace just barely revealed a sharp jawline sporting a tinge of stubble.

BANG! POP! SIZZLE! CRACK!

"MOONY!"

"Oi, Remus! Watch it!"

Sirius was now positively sauntering into the room, hands in his pockets, a smirk growing on his face while he locked eyes with Remus as he crossed the room.

"Hey, Pete," Sirius said without even a glance to his friend. He stopped in front of his boyfriend and put out his hand expectantly. Remus slid his hand into Sirius's and allowed himself to be pulled up off the floor and into a strong embrace. "Happy Christmas, Moony," Sirius murmured, touching their forehead and noses together.

"Happy Christmas, Pads."

A combination of groans and wolf-whistles accompanied their greeting kisses.

Breaking apart before things got out of hand, Remus slid his hand down Sirius's arm, to his wrist where he slowly rubbed his thumb across the leather cuff Sirius always wore. It had become a habit Remus adopted whenever they held hands. For no other reason than the rhythm was soothing.

Sirius cleared his throat, and though he didn't look away from Remus, he took a step back, nervously glancing at the presents under the tree and rubbed his neck with his now free hand.

"Well, uh-"

"Drinks!" shouted James suddenly. "I think we need a round of drinks," he said with a smirk, giving Sirius a clap on the shoulder as he walked past the couple.

.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*

 **A/N:** Again, thanks for reading! Also, I haven't reread this for edits since I originally posted on tumblr so if you catch anything, feel free to let me know.

ALSO! I just signed up to be a part of the Chudley Cannons team for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition! This will be my first time doing anything like this, but that means I'll be writing and posting more often! So if you don't want to miss anything, be sure to subscribe! Now go drink some water, it's good for you.


	9. Wolfstar Christmas - Part 4

_"Drinks!" shouted James suddenly. "I think we need a round of drinks," he said with a smirk, giving Sirius a clap on the shoulder as he walked past the couple._

"I'll help you with those," Sirius said as he turned and followed James to the bar in the corner of the room.

James shook his head but kept his chuckle to himself. Sirius had been worrying over Remus's Christmas present all break long. No matter how much he and Mum reassured him. It was perfect and they all knew it. The gift showed off Sirius's magical talent in an utterly sentimental way with just enough practicality that ensured Remus would love it. The fact that James just happened to know that Remus's gift was in a similar vein probably added to his confidence but that didn't help Sirius any.

As soon as they were out of earshot, James murmured "You've gotta calm down, mate. Moony's gonna think you don't want him here if you're not all mushy with him."

Sirius rolled his eyes and gave James a sour look. "We are not mushy-"

"Yeah, tell that to your Saturday afternoon picnics."

"-and Moony never doubts how much I want him. Ever." he said with a quirk of his eyebrows to really drive the point home.

"Ugh, you two are so disgusting sometimes," James said as he pulled a few butterbeers off the cooling tray with one hand and a plate of snacks with the other.

"Kettle," Sirius replied as he snatched a tumbler and poured himself some Firewhisky, immediately downing it.

"Hey, go easy, eh? It's still early." James watched as Sirius replaced the top on the decanter and put it back on the shelf. The empty glass was set on a tray where it disappeared off to the kitchens.

James never really understood Sirius when he was in his sullen moods like this. He tried to, but he knew he would never really understand, and he was quietly thankful for that fact. Still, he felt bad whenever he admitted it to himself even though James had been told all his life that no one can help what cards they're dealt. Shit family. Attacked by a werewolf. Alone. All of them in some way. Yet they had found each other.

Pushing two bottles into Sirius's hand and grabbing another off the endlessly replenishing cooling tray, James tried to snap his brother out of his mood. "Go butter up your boyfriend. I happen to know from a reliable source that for some reason you have a calming effect on him, especially this close to the moon."

"He told you that?"

"No. I've seen it with my own two eyes."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair and turned to look across the room to see Remus back on the floor in front of the fire, his long legs stretched out in front of him and leaning back on his hands.

"You really don't have anything to worry about, you know," James said as he started to move back into the room. "Even if you did cock up the gift, he'd never let you know it."


	10. Wolfstar Christmas - Part 5

**A/N:** Here it is! The final part! Sorry it was a bit delayed - had an eventful weekend. Hope you enjoy this last bit!

.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*

Sirius's stomach dropped. He hadn't even had time to register the fact that he was feeling better before he was feeling worse again. Because James was right. Even if Moony didn't like the gift, there's no way he would ever let Sirius know. So he'd never really be sure the gift was well received and second-guess every single birthday, Christmas and anniversary gift he ever got for Remus.

"Wanker," he growled under his breath before setting his sights on something guaranteed to be more pleasant.

Remus had looked up at the noise coming from his boyfriend across the room. The black haired wizard stalked across the room and stood in front of the other on the floor. Sirius held forward his hand with the butterbeers and Remus watched his wrist turn, offering one of them up. Trying to keep control over himself, Remus reached out to grab one of the bottles now dripping condensation. He didn't graze his fingers along Sirius's hand, was careful not to touch him at all. The werewolf focused on the cool touch of the glass on the palm of his hand while he carefully guided his eyes up Sirius's arm to his shoulder, up his neck, past his lover's lips until his blue eyes locked in with grey.

They stayed there frozen, breathing heavily for a few moments before Sirius slowly uncurled his finger from the neck of the bottle letting Remus take it.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair before dropping down onto the rug next to Remus, bunched up close as if the space was crowded, and swung his legs over Remus's so that he was practically in his boyfriend's lap. He set down his own butterbeer and reached for the one Remus was still holding in his hand.

"Here, let me," he said as he twisted off the cap and handed it back.

"Sirius, you should get off me," Remus started, despite his unoccupied hand slowly rising up Sirius's calf and gripping under his knee. He was breathing slowly, attempting to control and calm down the wolf so near the surface with the moon a day away.

"No, I won't. It's Christmas," Sirius replied, reaching out to brush sandy blonde curls off Remus's forehead. "For once I am exactly where I want to be, with whom I want to be with," he said softly, slowly leaning in, but stopping short just before their lips met. "And I intend to enjoy myself tonight," he added with a quick glance to Remus's lips, "thoroughly."

Just as Remus began moving to close the small distance between them, Sirius pulled away and leaned back on one hand with a smug grin. At Remus's growl, he picked up his butterbeer, took a swig, and scooched in even closer.

Hearing James and Peter approaching, Remus quickly rethought his momentary plan of grabbing Sirius's butterbeer, throwing it in the fire, and taking him right there.

"You're lucky the others are here right now," he said lowly. Leaning in so that his lips were touching Sirius's ear, he grinned as he heard the stuttered breath. "But make no mistake, you will pay for being a tease."

The night continued with more teasing and small glances between Remus and Sirius while the Marauders drank, laughed, ate, played games and relieved the best pranks of the past few years. James would occasionally nudge Sirius when he caught him fidgeting with his cuff and Peter pretended not to notice Remus staring at the opening in Sirius's shirt almost constantly.

Breaking a lull in the conversation, Peter declared he needed to be off soon. "Mum's making me help with the cooking tomorrow and she gets started much too early in the morning."

"Presents!" James shouted from where he was lying on the floor. He rolled over and crawled over to the tree, grabbing his pile to distribute. The others followed suit, Peter and James tearing into their gifts right away. As soon as all of his were opened, both given and received, Peter headed out.

With an unsubtle glance to Sirius, James followed. "I'll see you out Wormy. And then I think I'll just go to bed. I'm pretty tired… Probably go right to sleep. Sound asleep… Completely unaware - Oi!" He whipped around to see who had thrown the pillow at his head but was immediately pelted with half a dozen more, pushing him out of the room.

"Git," Sirius muttered, listening to the pair of footsteps fading away and the crackling fire behind him. He heard Remus walking up behind him before he felt arms wrapping around his waist and holding him. Remus was radiating heat; his own personal furnace - which had come in handy many a cold night in the drafty castle. Though he was quiet, Sirius could tell that Remus wasn't relaxed. He leaned his head back on Remus's chest and tilted his head to the side. He felt the vibrations in Remus's chest immediately and shivered when his boyfriend bent down his head to speak in his ear again.

"Are you trying to make up for earlier, Pads?" Remus was teasing him somehow, and he probably expected an answer but between the drinks and the way he was being held, Sirius couldn't quite put together what the right response was supposed to be. The way Remus was slowly rubbing his thumb over Sirius's stomach while moving the other to interlock their fingers and rub the leather cuff with his other hand wasn't helping.

Sirius sighed, melting into his boyfriend's arms a little more and Remus chuckled. "Are you just happy to have me alone finally, or is that my present in your pocket?" Sirius asked as he wiggled a little bit, earning a full laugh from Remus as he pulled one of his hands away. Before Sirius could begin pouting, it returned with a long, thin box.

Remus held the box and gently tapped Sirius with it when he didn't take it right away. Sirius lifted the box from the werewolf's hand, which went back around his waist and stared. The box was shaped almost like a wand box, except that it was shorter and maybe a bit thinner. It wasn't wrapped in paper, but instead, a single gold ribbon adorned the black box.

Slipping off the ribbon, Sirius lifted the lid to see two charms sitting in the middle of the box. One was a golden wolf, resting with its legs tucked under itself, the head up as if it were listening for something. Sirius ran his finger across the charm, fascinated with the detail of the fur coat, ears, and even the paws. It looked like Moony.

As his finger brushed along the tail, he reached for the silver charm next to it. It was a flat disc, hammered to look like the moon.

"They're charmed," Remus said softly. "Turn it over."

Sirius turned the moon to see a series of numbers on the back. As he began to tilt his head back, Remus answered the question before it was asked. "They're coordinates. Mine." Sirius turned in Remus's arms, the last bit of tension in his shoulders gone, smiling, and a chuckle threatening to ruin the moment. "The wolf is charmed too," Remus continued but stopped when he realized Sirius was straightening up to get closer. "Which I'll explain later." He was barely able to finish his sentence before their lips were fused together. Remus felt Sirius smiling, and just as quickly, Sirius was out of his arms, pulling the charms out of the box, tossing it aside. Realizing the charms were on a long leather cord, he held the necklace out to Remus, spun around and pulled up his hair. Chuckling, Remus secured the clasp once it was on.

"It's not a choker?" Sirius teased, as he felt the charm rest on his breastbone.

Remus slowly pulled the necklace back, raising the charm to rest just against Sirius's throat and said "Well, if you'd like it to be, we can always-" but he was cut short as his love turned around and he saw his wolf resting there against pale skin.

In two seconds Sirius was back in his arms, and he was snogging him within an inch of his life. Moony wanted this. Now.

It was only when Sirius began stumbling a bit that they broke apart and realized that they had been moving towards the doorway.

"Going somewhere?" Sirius chuckled. "You still haven't opened my gift yet."

Remus groaned, ran a hand through his hair, and shook his head a bit. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He turned back and started walking back towards the fire. "I should have had more of those brownies; I've just been so tense and when you liked the gift, and you look so good, I just-"

"Hey, hey…" Sirius said as he caught back up to Remus. "I wasn't complaining," he smirked.

Remus resisted an eye roll but let out a huff and turned to look in the fire.

"Here, Happy Christmas Moony." When Remus turned back he saw Sirius with his hand outstretched holding a square box. "Wrapped it myself," Sirius added as Remus picked it up and turned it over in his hand. Eyeing his boyfriend, he brought the package up to his ear and shook it.

"Oh, c'mon Moony, just open it!" Smirking, Remus tore the paper to reveal a white box underneath. He opened it and saw a leather cuff, just like the one Sirius wore. Except this was new. It didn't have any blemishes or frayed corners. The leather was completely smooth and stiff, completely unworn.

Remus reached into the box, a bit surprised at the simplicity of the gift – not that it made him like it any less. It was appropriate, in a way. He had practically marked Sirius with that necklace and now he'd have something that was trademark Sirius Black. He could feel Sirius waiting for a response, but his own thoughts were interrupted when he noticed as he pulled the cuff out, it began to change.

Slowly, a few dots began to appear on the leather. One by one, the freckled the face of the cuff until a shape began to form that struck Remus in the back of his mind. He should know that shape for some reason… The dots began to expand, turning into what looked like snowflakes, or… Stars.

Remus jerked his head up to look at an almost apprehensive Sirius.

Sirius.

Canis Major. The dog star.

His star.

"It's um, it's got a modified Point Me charm on it, so it's always pointing towards me," Sirius said as he began taking a few steps to one side, then the other. "See?"

Remus looked back down at the cuff and watched the constellation almost imperceptibly shift as Sirius moved.

"Great minds and all that, right?" Sirius said, now much closer, one hand rubbing his neck. Remus smiled down at him as he secured the cuff around his wrist, tossed the box and tucked some hair behind Sirius's ear.

"Thank you, Pads. I love it." He ran his hand along the stubble covered jaw and dropped down to touch the charms hanging from Sirius's neck. "Do you like it? We can change the length if you want, or the-"

"I love it," Sirius cut him off, placing his hand over Remus's. "It's perfect the way it is."

"Good. It suits you."


	11. Valentine's Plans

**A/N:** Yes, it's not anywhere near Valentine's either, but... oh well! This is what happens when you transfer fics from tumblr... Leaving this in the "Holiday" grouping for now... might pull it out to be on it's own later.

 **Pairing:** Fleur/Hermione

Per usual, I didn't even reread this before posting it here, so please let me know if there are any small mistakes!

.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*

What irked her the most was the way he thought he was caring and kind. Maybe he thought he was making up for the fact that he ended it. Maybe he genuinely thought they were friends again. She didn't have the time or energy to figure it out; not to mention she didn't care enough at this point. Too much had happened to pin down every little detail and too much time had gone by. Even those things aside, the Veela in her knew that part of it would always be indefinable. Instinct. That's just the way it was. Why they were in this situation.

Despite having no true family in Great Britain, Fleur had decided to stay in the country after their divorce. Though Molly had put on airs about "always being a part of the family," Fleur avoided the Weasleys as much as possible. Throwing herself into work helped with that. She took any assignment that took her out of the country, visited her family in France whenever her schedule and a Portkey would allow, and for the first time in her life genuinely tried to make friends.

Fleur despised going out to night clubs and concerts and really any place meant to be at least mildly social while accommodating a crowd. She had a feeling she would like them were she completely human, but the attention her beauty drew was not always an advantage. Plus, she reasoned, she was becoming a little too old for those places. She wanted to go somewhere she'd actually enjoy the kind of people there.

So, she went to lunch at little cafes, she made small talk with people she was in the elevator with, and she did her research at the Ministry library and records hall.

And Hermione Granger was somehow everywhere.

First, it had been at the Ministry. All over. Fleur first wondered how Hermione got any work done when she always seemed to be rushing off somewhere, then she wondered if the curly-haired witch did anything but work.

Of course, Fleur knew she did rest sometimes. Hermione was almost always at the Weasley & Co. family gatherings. Plus, she would hear stories of who was getting into what kind of trouble and Hermione made appearances in the mischief making tales. In fact, they had always gotten along. Without fail by the end of an evening the two female non-Weasleys would end up together either chatting or finding respite in each other from the noisy family. Naturally, Hermione was the best place for Fleur to start making new friends outside family ties.

In a very short amount of time, Fleur realized her senses were on moderate alert for Hermione as soon as she entered the Ministry. The blonde would glance down every hallway she passed, check elevator doors as they opened and scan each room she entered. It wasn't purposeful, it just happened. Instinct. Once she recognized it, Fleur told herself she was looking for any of the workplace acquaintances she had made. And while it was true, she also knew that running into Hermione was always better than finding anyone else.

What her senses didn't alert her to was the fact that her ex-husband had come into the Ministry that early February day.

Fleur walked into the half-full elevator as soon as the doors opened and stepped to the side to let the queue of people behind her fill in whatever space was left. As soon as the doors closed and everyone's shuffling subsided, it hit her. Bill. Her spine went straight and she could feel her skin itching to take action. Instead, she steadied her breath and hoped she could get out of the elevator without needing to speak with him. There was no way he wouldn't know she was there. Even if there had been a Giant in the elevator to block his view, Bill's Lupine sense of smell would have picked her out in an instant.

Morgana, it seemed, was not listening.

A few stops later, the part-Veela and her ex-husband with latent Werewolf tendencies were locked in a small box together.

Two hours later, Fleur was out of the box, out of the building, blocks away, and still fuming.

"'You should really come,' – psh! Az eef I woz so upset to miss 'orrible, cliche decorations and perfectly good food ruined by colorant alimentaire," she said as she put down her teacup onto the saucer a bit too harshly.

"Don't forget the gnomes forced into wearing little wings and bow and arrows," Hermione added as she discreetly cleaned up the tea Fleur had spilled. Her companion let out a disgusted noise and Hermione smiled to herself. She didn't think herself a petty witch, but she did sometimes admit enjoying her own annoyance with the rambunctious family reflected on someone else's face. Plus it was fun to get Fleur flustered when she knew she could talk her right out of it again.

Hermione watched Fleur huff and grumble in French across the table. It had been an unexpected friendship, but one she found she was appreciating and enjoying more every day.

"Az eff I had nozing else better to do," she caught Fleur mumbling and momentarily wondered if Bill's overstep in boundaries was the only thing bothering her friend. Perhaps she didn't have anything better to do.

"You know," Hermione started, then cleared her throat, adjusted her seat and started again. "Well, it's just that I've actually been invited to a couple Valentine's Day events…" Oh, Merlin, maybe this wasn't the right thing to say. Fleur was just staring at her. Don't make it seem like you're bragging! "I hadn't been considering going to any, really. You know, some are work-related, or with people I don't actually spend much time with, I'm sure I just get invited to these things because of Harry most of the time and, anyway, I just thought, if you wanted, maybe we could go to one." She looked up from the napkin she had been twisting in her hands to see a nearly glowing Fleur.

"We could pick whichever sounds the most fun, or a few even!" Hermione started again. Why was she so nervous? She was just asking Fleur–

"Eet is a date," Fleur said. No falter, hesitation or question in her voice. She was actually beginning to smile. How was it possible for Fleur to become even more beautiful?

Hermione let go of her breath.

"It's a date."

.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*.+*

 **A/N:** Thanks to kreeblimsabs for the character suggestions when I originally thought of this scenario.

Also, thank you to nessajana for double checking my tiny bit of French!


	12. Christmas Tree - HermioneFenrir

"Can we get a tree?"

Hermione spun around from where she was stoking the fire and grabbed the mantel to steady herself from the head-rush she got from standing so quickly. She stared at the man sitting on the floor across the room, who kept her gaze steadily.

"I… I didn't think you would be one for Christmas traditions," she said.

The werewolf shrugged his shoulders and turned to look out the window. It was still snowing heavily after a week. They'd been able to put up charms around the cabin (well, that was mostly Hermione) and Fenrir had enthusiastically done all he could to shovel the snow off the main walk and from piling up against the walls.

It wasn't as if anyone was going to be coming to visit them anytime soon, and they'd argued endlessly about whether keeping snow up agains the walls of the cabin would insulate or potentially cause structural damage. He kept up the task mainly as an excuse to get outside. The sharp cold wind was bracing, and most of the time he tried to shovel against the wind, just to make it more difficult. He couldn't run, he couldn't hunt much, but beyond the physical labor he tasked upon himself, he needed to be outside. The woods called to him. The noises inside were deafening in their simplicity. The fire crackling, the wind howling, pages turning, occasionally food cooking. Two hearts beating to two different rhythms. He needed more.

The forest was filled with layers. Sounds that you had to pull apart from each other to isolate just the one you wanted. Smells of the trees around you, the decay of the ground below, traces of animals no longer seen. It was a puzzle, a game he loved to win. He was loosing himself without it all.

"Thought you might want to spruce up the place a bit."


	13. Under the Mistletoe

They had been stuck under the archway for at least forty-five minutes by now. Thankfully the dinner rush had already passed. That and the fact that the returning Eighth Years had essentially been given their own corner of the castle that year meant not many people would cross their path. Whenever someone did though, Ron and Harry acted a little too casual, as if they were just standing about killing time rather than stuck under an archway by charmed mistletoe of all things.

Everyone had heard that the castle had enchanted mistletoe around the holidays but very few people even claimed to have experienced it. Some people said the castle manifested it on it's own, others said it was the house elves. The Weasley Twins weren't in attendance anymore, but that didn't leave them innocent in everyone's minds.

"But why would someone put it here of all places?" Harry asked as he paced the narrow pathway between the arch. "Who was it meant for?"

"Mate, now's not really the time to be playing Auror," Ron said. "Someone was having a laugh, or it was the castle. Let's just get out!" Sunlight shot out of Ron's wand as he aimed it towards the offending weed, but nothing happened. Again.

The first fifteen minutes they'd been caught under the mistletoe had been spent struggling against the charm - trying to get out from under the archway by sheer brute force and willpower. The next fifteen minutes had been spent arguing about whose fault it was, who's crazed crush had meant to get caught in it with which of them, and cutting down each other's egos. The last fifteen minutes had been spent throwing every spell, charm and hex they could think of to get out of it, short of casting Bombarda at the castle walls to form a new path back to their common room.

"Accio mistletoe."

"Didn't work."

"I can see that, thanks."

At the sound of a sigh, Harry and Ron turned to see Hermione and Draco standing in the middle of the hallway, staring at them.

"I knew it was going to be you two," Hermione said. Draco smirked, shifting their books under his arm, ready to wait out the show.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ron.

"We could hear you bickering all the way down the corridor. None of those spells are going to work. There's only one way out of the mistletoe."

The four of them stood there in the hallway. Ron and Harry staring at Hermione, waiting for her to tell them the answer, Hermione hoping that for once she wouldn't have to, and Draco's smirk was shifting to what Harry called his shit-eating grin.

"Just kiss!"

"It's about time anyway, everyone's been waiting years–" Draco was cut off by Hermione digging her elbow into his side but it didn't wipe the amusement off his face.

Harry turned to Ron and shrugged his shoulders.

"What?! You're not–" but Ron's protests were cut short as Harry grabbed his best friend's shoulders and kissed him square on the mouth.

"There."

Harry turned and made his way down the hall, and a few seconds later, Ron was running and shouting after him. Hermione turned the opposite way to find another route to the common room, but was stopped by Draco grasping her hand.

"Where are you going, Hermione?" He laced their fingers together, tilting his head towards the arch. "You know this is the fastest route to the common room."


End file.
